List of Grizdar Characters
=List of Grizdar characters= Edit Talk0 Below is a list of characters that have appeared in the animated series Grizdar. Main Charactershttp://scratchpad.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_Grizdar_characters?action=edit&section=1 edit Stan Grizdarhttp://scratchpad.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_Grizdar_characters?action=edit&section=2 edit File:Stangrizdar.pngStan GrizdarStan Grizdar (Voiced by Phil LaMarr) is the titular character of the show. He is a Zardonian who hails from the planet Zardon. Through most of the series, Stan has a "macho"/"tough guy" attitude and is usually ready to kick @$$ on any evildoers. In season 2, Stan's girlfriend from his home planet is introduced. Later in the series though (particularly near the end of season 4), Stan becomes more laid back and relaxed after learning to take it easy. Stan is most easily recognized by his mechanical arm, which can transform into various weapons when necessary. The origins of Stan's arm and why he had an amputation are explained in the series' final season, along with several other revelations. Stan's mechanical arm also acivates a powerful battle suit that he uses to deal with hostile supervillains and other such scum. An interesting note is that Stan's origins and early life, like the origin of his mechanical arm, are not revealed until season 5. Dr. Zeeltorhttp://scratchpad.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_Grizdar_characters?action=edit&section=3 edit http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20070615045509/scratchpad/images/0/0f/Dr._Zeeltor.pngDr. Zan'Dozz ZeeltorDr. Zan'Dozz Zeeltor, or Doc Z, Z-Man, ZDZ as called by Stan, is Stan Grizdar's roomate. He is voiced by Steve Kehela. The 2 live in an appartment complex near Dib(Zim's enemy)'s house. However, Dib does not appear until season 4. In the season 2 episode "Meet the Zeeltors", it is revealed that Dr. Zeeltor has a family on his home planet that consists of his wife Zanna, and 2 teenage sons Zak and Craig. Despite being a secondary character, Dr. Zeeltor has been the main character in several episodes. In some episodes in which he is prominant, Dr. Zeeltor is paired with an alien hunter named Crazy Jeff who always attempts to catch Dr. Zeeltor, experiment on him, and prove to his former coleagues that aliens are real. The running gag between Dr. Zeeltor and Crazy Jeff ended in the 3-part season 4 premiere episode, "The Irken Empire" where Dib (from Vasquez's other show, Invader Zim) convinces Crazy Jeff to leave Dr. Zeeltor alone and find another hobby. Episodes starring Dr. Zeeltor *''Room with a Doctor'' - Dr. Zeeltor's first appearence in which he meets Stan for the first time. *''Ancient Grudges'' - Dr. Zeeltor faces an old foe, Zangas Valtron. *''The 'ol Desk Job'' - Zeeltor encounters Crazy Jeff for the first time. *''Crossed Wires'' - He is captured by one of Dr. Zalvoor's minions. *''Trekkie Madness'' - Dr. Zeeltor is captured by Crazy Jeff at a Sci-fi convention. *''Electro-Arm'' - Dr. Zeeltor must repair Stan's mechanical arm when it is infected with a computer virus. *''The Return of Zangas Valtron'' - Dr. Zeeltor must save Stan from his enemy Zangas Valtron. *''Fear of Clowns'' - Dr. Zeeltor must face his fear of clowns. *''Meet the Zeeltors'' - Dr. Zeeltor's family is intoduced. *''Dr. Zeeltor's Twisted Tale'' - Crazy Jeff kidnaps Dr. Zeeltor and tries to use him as a test subject for cybernetic implants. *''Mecha-Zeeltor'' - Lord Garvon kidnaps Dr. Zeeltor and turns him into a monster. *''Dead-Eye Drone'' - Dr. Zeeltor is pursued by a robot sent by Crazy Jeff. *''There's Something About Zeeltor'' - Dr. Zeeltor is captured and impersonated by Zangas Valtron. *''Zekklomium'' - Dr. Zeeltor inherits a mine full of a rare zekklomian metal called Zekkloomium from a deceased relative. *''The Irken Empire'' (pts 1, 2, and 3) - Dr. Zeeltor faces Crazy Jeff for the last time. Read more Category:Grizdar